Duelists from Another World
by WildLightning986
Summary: Two aliens were sent to Duel Academy on Earth, their goal is to win duels so they can collect as much duel energy as possible for their people. But their mission will be more complicated than they thought. I adopted this story from Thunder Crush.


_(Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh 5ds, although that should probably be implied by the name of the website... oh well.)_

On a planet not too far from Earth was Agroniod. A dueling utopia, its alien inhabitants would say. Such would be said in the eyes of Pyro Flare as he stared off into the distance at the tall architecture lying distantly across from him. He closed his orange eyes as he sat on the grass.

"What can I do now? I failed the traveler's exam! Now I'll never be a traveler." He thought out loud as he threw a rock into the lake, watching it sink below the shimmering surface. A medium-sized, red-orange canine jumped on the grass, attempting to get his attention in vain.

Aggravated, it then bit the sleeve of Pyro's unzipped orange jacket and set it on fire. Pyro then sniffed the air.

"Is there something on fire?" he yelped when he noticed his jacket. He took it off and threw it into the lake, putting out the flames.

"Oh Ruby, why'd you do that? That was my favorite jacket!" Pyro asked a bit agitated as Ruby responded by barking loudly.

"What? The Master wants to see me?" Ruby gave a nod before barking again.

"I'll be right there!" Pyro exclaimed as he dried off his jacket, and put it over his white T-shirt and ran to the station in the opposite direction, turning his back to the lake with Ruby following behind. Narrowly evading the incoming and departing travelers, they took an elevator that brought them to the highest level in the World Travelers' Station or to put it short World Travels. There they've entered a room with a glass chandelier on the ceiling, a red carpet floor and red velvet chairs to match the golden paint walls with large windows. There they've noticed a mahogany table with a female attendant in a blue jacket in the seat with a white blouse underneath as she was on a phone with someone in.

"I'm sorry mister, but we don't have any more pods left.'' the female attendant said calmly talking to someone.

''What do you mean I'm a bad travelers' attendant? I'm one of the top five!" the man on the phone screamed obviously sounding agitated while the female assistant just covered the phone with one hand when she noticed Pyro "Oh Pyro, the Master has already informed me about why you're here and there's a hover board over there that's open."

"Thanks! Ruby, stay here." Pyro ordered while walking to his board. The fire dog had whined, but she obeyed his command.

Grabbing the red-colored hover board that had orange flames on it near a chair, he opened a window and jumped off, gliding in air on a hover board. He narrowly eluded the traveler filled pods as they ascended to the heavens above or descended to the earth below as he reached a floating island where the Master is said to have made his quarters.

_'Just think I'll never get the same opportunity as a traveler all because of that stupid exam.'_ Pyro thought to himself while starting to get a bit worked up as he reached his destination, and he jumped off the hover board and landed on the marble floor, leading to a tall tower. He threw all caution to the wind and went inside.

* * *

Inside was a blue pentagon of the five elements: water, earth, air, fire, and lightning. Near the Pentagon was a tall alien in a gray shirt with two swords crossing each other and blue jeans covering his pale white skin. His spiky, short gray wasn't long enough to cover his crimson eyes, fixated on the Pentagon.

"Brother!" Pyro called out. He was then snapped back into reality and turned to Pyro. He then put a finger to his lips and pointed to something.

Pyro squinted his eyes trying to get past the blue glow of the Pentagon when he realized something. Not something, some_one_. Both immediately kneel at one knee to the figure, their eyes to the floor. The figure was in a tall and wide chair wearing a blue cloak, his back turned to them.

"Rise." the Lord said before turning his chair around, revealing gray eyes and a white beard. The two had rose before Pyro's brother had asked, "Master, did you call for us?"

"Yes, I have a mission for you two." The old man responded calmly.

"What is this mission?" Crescent asked he got off the ground along with his brother.

"The mission that you will be assigned would be to collect as much duel energy as possible."

"Duel energy? On here? This should be easy." Pyro replied looking to his brother who nodded as well before the Master had summoned a ball of light of ever-changing colors, then sent it to Pyro. Pyro catches it between his hands and stared at for seconds before it faded.

"There are other duel energies out there besides our own. However, this is the one duel energy I want you to collect." Pyro didn't like where this was going as the Master continued on. "It's created on Earth, which is why I need you two to go to Earth and register in Duel Academy."

"What?!" Pyro exclaimed. "You can't be serious about this!"

"Pyro!" Crescent scolded loudly before Pyro continues.

"Stay out of this, Crescent! Humans have always been inferior to us, and now you want us to go to Earth? Sorry, but you can count me out of this mission." Pyro exclaimed as he walked out before the Master had said.

"Pyro, you must reconsider your decision." The master exclaimed while still sounding as calm as he could.

However, he didn't listen to his master and just turned his back on him and began to walk away "Sorry, but I don't think I'll change my mind."

"But what would you say if I say that this was a chance for you to become a traveler?" The master added in which caught Pyro's attention.

Pyro stopped in his tracks before turning around to speak, "You can do that?"

"I am the Master; I'm sure they can turn a blind eye on your exam if I gave you a recommendation."

* * *

Pyro couldn't help but thought of the time he and two others, a boy and a girl who he hasn't seen or heard, were paired up for the S.T.E or Simulated Test Exam, which surprised him as each person does the S.T.E alone. When they all finally met, Pyro got a good look at the two. The boy was a tall muscular fellow with olive skin, straight short brown hair, and small hazel eyes while the girl has short straight black hair, aquamarine eyes and had a slim build.

"So I'm paired with you two?" Pyro asked a bit confused not knowing the answer to his question himself

"Got a problem with that, kid?" The muscular boy asked while raising an eyebrow

"The name's not 'Kid' it's Pyro."

"Okay, guys knock it off," the girl said getting between the two. "We've just met. Let's get along, alright? Come on Aion."

"Nyx, wait!" Aion exclaimed, running behind her with Pyro following behind.

When the trio entered the room, the room shifted until it became a hot desert with the sun blazing overhead. "According to rule #256, we need to find food and resources," Aion said calmly. "So let's get to it. Meet me here in the afternoon." With that being said, the trio split up and scattered. Pyro didn't have much luck as he ended up meeting personally with a scorpion which nearly stung him as a warning, but he did have the good luck to get a snake. As Pyro went back to the rendezvous point, the girl and the boy, both had a couple of vines, sticks, couple of rocks, and a cup made of rock. "Oh hey, we were wondering where you were." Nyx stated feeling relieved at his return. All three of them were sweating but Pyro wasn't sweating much, not to mentioned that the three were dehydrated.

"No water?" Aion questioned with Pyro shaking his head no.

"Why can't we just find some cactus's out here and get some water from them?" Pyro asked.

The stares he got from the two answered his question. "Kid, haven't you read your _Traveler's __Hand guide_?" Aion questioned before Nyx began speaking.

"There's three types of cactus's out there and there's a one out of three chances that you won't get poisoned. Even so, the book even mentioned that you needed to be a hundred percent sure that it's the right cactus to eat." The explained while the hot temperatures began to drop down to freezing temperatures as the sky was soon dark with stars.

"Before you got back, Aion and I have found a cave nearby so let's go." Nyx added in as they both grabbed the supplies.

"Get some too, kid." Aion ordered to Pyro, as he did just that, then went with Aion and Nyx.

* * *

All three soon were at the mouth of the cave. Both Nyx and Pyro were tentative, worried that there may be a creature in there. "Don't worry. I've checked inside, there's nothing there." Aion assured them before stepping inside the mouth of the cave.

"Well, if he says it's safe, then I'm going too." Nyx stated as she walked inside following Aion and leaving Pyro by himself.

"I don't like this..." Pyro muttered before going inside. Once he was there, he saw both Aion and Nyx were making a fire out of sticks. Pyro couldn't help but ask "Why can't you ask me to make the fire?"

"Because we wanted to make a fire ourselves and besides using your powers will tire you out quickly." Nyx replied with her eyes on the stick in her hand as she was rubbing it against another stick that Aion was holding down. A spark emerged and a small flame is kindled.

"See? Now get some more wood." Nyx ordered with a grin at her success. The small fire soon became a large flame. Nyx was writing on the ground with a stick at hand. Pyro was about to ask her what she is doing when she replied "I'm recording about what the temperature is like, plant life, and animals here. So far, we haven't seen any alien inhabitants here." Aion was covering the entrance to the cave with vines.

"I'm covering this so we'll have a lesser chance at being covered with dust during a dust storm when we're sleeping." Immediately after both Aion and Nyx were sleeping like logs. Slowly, Pyro's eyes begins to close with his last thought thinking.

"_I must pass this test._" It was morning that Pyro was awake, his two partners missing. Soon after, Nyx's head soon began to pop out of the vine curtain.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" she exclaimed with a smile. "And look what we found!" she declared as Aion was in the cave with buckets and buckets of water. "We woke up earlier than you so we decided to went out to look for any resources and Aion found a bug and decided to follow it and we founded a oasis! Isn't Aion amazing?"

"I only did what she told me to do." Aion muttered. Pyro was checking out the buckets which was made out of rock.

''How'd you do something like this?'' Pyro asked a bit surprised as he looked at the buckets which is when Nyx answered it.

"I did it. After all, creating things out of elements is always my power, such as mind control for you I guess. The water is clean too, I checked it myself." Nyx soon asked Pyro to collect some of the supplies that she and Aion had left off at the oasis. "It's going to be a long time, so take this bucket with you." As Nyx had said, it was a long journey to get the supplies.

* * *

When Pyro was there, he was surprised at what he found. "Hey kid! What are you doing?" he hollered out at the boy near the oasis. The boy was at ten at the most and was dark skinned. He wore rags, which fortunately covered from neck to toe. His feet were bare. And he was poking at the supplies which Pyro can see are eight buckets with water in them.

"Oh. I am sorry. Are these yours?" the boy apologized. "How come I haven't seen you at Ardruf before?"

"Ardruf? Is that the name of this place?" Pyro questioned.

"Yes. I must find water to give to my people. They are thirsty. They have no food for weeks." Pyro couldn't help but sympathize with the boy. "Okay, I'll give you some water. I have a lot. Now go home and stay safe."

"Thank you very much, kind stranger." And with that the boy took most of the buckets and carried them with him as he went to the other direction. "Wait til I see the look on their faces when they found out that I have communicated with some of the inhabitants here." Pyro said aloud as he carried the remaining buckets with him as he headed to the direction of the cave.

Then he heard the yelling. He turned his head around to see that the yelling came in the direction of where the boy had headed. "Oh no." he thought as he dropped the buckets and headed to the boy's direction. He hid behind a rock when he saw that the boy was on the sand as the two men had rifles on them.

"You are an abomination. You must die." One of the men had said as the other had lifted the rifle on the boy's head, ready to pull the trigger. Instinctively, Pyro ran to the boy's side. And he took the bullet.

* * *

In the cave, Aion and Nyx were starting to wonder where Pyro was at.

"Where could that kid be? I know it's a long walk but not _that_ long." Aion though aloud.

Nyx couldn't help but shrug. "Who knows? However, I do know this, no matter how long it will take; he'll always be back." However, she soon turned her head around as she stood up.

"What's wrong Nyx?" Aion asked a bit confused.

She turned her head around to face Aion. "Pyro's in trouble! Now come on we have to help him!" The two had rushed to the place where Pyro had been shot. The room then shifted to a computer-generated area with technology all over the place. Overhead were the judge examiners, the ones who judged whether the examinee passes or fails the S.T.E. Nyx soon gave her hand to Pyro, lifting him off the ground. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I guess." He replied softly.

"Pyro Flame, Nyx Knight, and Aion Dawn, meet me at the office." The loud speaker suddenly announced

* * *

Elsewhere Crescent was dueling against a bully who that was rather big for his age, had pink skin, spikey purple hair, and blue shorts outside of their school. The bullies side of the field was empty while Crescent had Junk Destroyer on his side of the field.

Crescent's LP's:4000 / Bully's LP's: 2000

Crescent shouted "Now Junk Destroyer, take out his life points!" The gargantuan monster obeyed as it's orange orb glowed in the middle of the nearby two green orbs at its left and right side, lifted its black and gold arm and smashed the opponent.

Bully's LP: 2000 - 0000

''AHH!'' The bully yelled out as he was sent flying backwards.

"That's what you get for talking about my little brother like that." Crescent exclaimed while his Junk Destroyer faded away.

"I wasn't ready! I want a rematch!" The bully screeched as he got up to his feet.

A nearby student whispered something in Crescent's ear. Crescent's eyes widened in alarm. "Really? He wanted to see me? I'll be right there!" he declared in surprise as he started to run as fast as he could off of school ground.

* * *

Pyro took a deep breath before speaking "What else is there to do?"

"Fail the exam to start as Slifer Red," the two brothers were about to open their mouths in protest before the Master continued. "That is so you can duel more opponents and gather duel energy far quicker than the other two." The Master summoned two spheres of white light on both of his hands before they flew to Pyro and Crescent's hands. The spheres soon turned into duel disks and a deck of cards.

"The humans on Earth haven't developed as quick as us, don't be taken back at the cards in your hands, don't expect the Synchros or the Xyzs." The Master pointed out.

"Hah! I knew they were inferior!" Pyro said proudly with his eyes closed.

"Though they aren't as developed, it doesn't signify that they are "inferior" as you say. There are pods near the back. Go now and take care." The master exclaimed as he dismissed them.

The brothers both bowed and left the Element Sanctuary. When they left outside Pyro asked, "Crescent, why does he need duel energy?"

"Why do you ask?" his brother responded as he gazed back at him

"We haven't had a duel energy shortage as we have dueled with various opponents here, in Agroniod. So what's the difference between our duel energy and Earth's duel energy and what could he use it for?"

"If the Master wants it that badly, I guess it must be for the well-being of Agroniod." Crescent replied calmly as the continued to walk across the marble floor.

They reached the two medium-sized spherical pods. "Let's just get this over with." Crescent said. And both opened the doors and squeezed inside, pressing buttons and entering their destination and the pods soon ascended into the skies. As the pods were leaving the atmosphere,

Pyro thought_ ''Don't worry Ruby, I'll be back soon.'' _and then he closed his orange eyes as he went to sleep.


End file.
